


Hunting Parties - audiobook version [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Hunting Parties [Podfic] [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting Parties-On what seems like an easy mission, John gets captured, and Rodney and the others have to search for him.<br/>Consequences-As Beckett walked up to the bed, John told him, "When you said 'on your back in the infirmary' I thought you meant 'walking around on crutches.'<br/>Foreign Affairs-John shifted self-consciously. Most awkward second date in the history of...me. And that was saying something.<br/>Foreign Affairs II-They camped in the open only when it was unavoidable, and never in this season, when the rains brought color to the sparse grasses in the gully bottoms.<br/>Foreign Affairs, Conclusion and Afterword-Later, John realized the deep desert tribe must have had time to get some word that the negotiation was going well. Selan's group must have gotten desperate.<br/>Connections-When they cut John down from the railing of the operations gallery, he was so numb he barely felt the impact from the ten foot fall.<br/>Vanrin's Story-The storm followed them all the way from the Ring, the waves of sand-driven wind breaking against the rocks as they rode into the caves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Parties - audiobook version [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunting Parties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> This story contains an attempted sexual assault.  
> Audiobook version and cover art created by the lovely and talented mific. Thank you!
> 
> Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>    
> 

Length: 5:21:28

File size: 273 MB

Download M4b: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hunting_Parties.m4b)


End file.
